


Somebody To You

by teashoppe



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teashoppe/pseuds/teashoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>back then, kim jongin having a crush on his best friend lee taemin would've been laughable. fast forward to the present, it was plausible, taking into consideration said person was really fucking hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sucker for childhood friendships turned lovers oops this fic is dedicated to matchy because i wrote this for her on twitter ♥
> 
> the title comes from the vamps' "somebody to you" :D

jongin hadn't seen taemin since they were kids. taemin moved away before they had cell phones or social networking.

there were so many questions he wanted to ask, so many things he wanted to know as the elder hugged him.

he was still taemin, but he _wasn't_ taemin at the same time.

this taemin was foreign.

this taemin was… _attractive_ … like... _really_ fucking attractive… so attractive it bothered jongin (and not in the way he imagined).

"you're so tall now." taemin looked him up and down.

"you look… different…" was all jongin could manage.

"of course i do." taemin laughed. "who would've thought we'd be at the same university?"

"let's get started!" the professor entered the room, clapping his hands and bringing their reunion to a standstill.

"sorry, we'll have to catch up later." taemin waved before disappearing into the sea of students.

~ ~ ~

dancing with a boner for his childhood best friend had to be _the most_ uncomfortable experience in jongin's life. who was he kidding, boners were _always_ uncomfortable, no matter _who_ they were for, but this one was _incredibly_ uncomfortable because the _last_ person he had expected to get one for was taemin. jongin personally wanted to file a complaint to puberty for doing him so well. (although taemin was _never_ ugly. damn his genetics.)

jongin _tried_ to be normal after that. he really did—but ever since his discovery that, yeah, maybe he was a little (read as: _a lot_ ) gay for taemin, jongin became more self-conscious of what used to be "normal" things between them. he _tried_ to pretend taemin's thigh touching habit was just a habit and that his hand wasn't _purposefully_ moving _dangerously_ close to his crotch. he _tried_ to ignore the obvious sexual tension between them when they danced. he _tried_ to convince himself that maybe just _maybe_ taemin just liked fancy cologne because that sure as hell wasn't the cheap shit from the dollar store. he _tried_ to act as if nothing had changed between them, but acting as if nothing had changed between them was _hard_ when taemin made it a herculean task not to blush in his presence or stutter when he asked him a question.

~ ~ ~

jongin had been in denial for a month before he finally admitted defeat while he was in town for chuseok.

"fine!" he yelled out into the autumn air. "you win, universe! i'm gay! i'm _really_ fucking gay!" jongin bowed in embarrassment to a grandmother out exercising who was judging him.

jongin was convinced at this point his life was created _specifically_  for god's amusement. 

sehun, his high school friend and roommate, who _unfortunately_ had been the lucky winner of listening to jongin's struggle  _rejoiced_ at the progress.

~ ~ ~

it didn't take long for word to spread that jongin had a _massive_ crush on taemin. (truthfully, he was surprised _taemin_ hadn't heard.)

"i can't believe you're taking bets on my love life." jongin sat down at the convenience store with his ramen.

"i'm not even sorry." sehun slurped up his noodles.

"honestly, why am i friends with you all? you're a bunch of dicks."

"ahhh, yes, but not the one you want," sehun winked.

"i fucking hate you."

~ ~ ~

"oh, jongin~" taemin sat down on the open seat next to him.

"i told you. my name's _kai_ , _not_ jongin."

"are you _still_ insisting on that?"

" _still_?" a voice interrupted them.

jongin had forgotten sehun was there, and sehun equaled danger.

"sehun meet taemin. taemin meet sehun." jongin stood up, ready to rush taemin out of there before the youngest could speak.

"jongin's talked a lot about you~" the youngest of the three smirked.

 _fuck_ , jongin cursed. if jongin had to pick one moment in his life where he wanted to die, it was this one.

"really?" taemin perked up.

"yeah, he thinks you're-"

"an amazing dancer." jongin panicked. "can i… talk to you?" he led sehun away from the table.

"he lives up to his description." sehun glanced over jongin’s shoulder.

"yeah, he- no, jongin, focus, _focus_ ," he caught himself. "sehun, i will buy you bubble tea if you promise to be quiet,"

"are you _bribing_ me? because it's working."

"do we have a deal?"

"throw in krystal, and i'm set for life."

"no."

"it was worth a shot." sehun pretended to zip his lips.

~ ~ ~

"how's this?" jongin held up a shirt to his chest for sehun to look at.

"you're better off wearing a bright, neon sign that says 'i'm in love with you'."

"he invited me to stay over at his house for new year's. what do i do?"

"do you have his number?" sehun pulled a milk carton out of the fridge.

"yeah, why?"

"so i can thank him,"

jongin threw the nearest pillow at his roommate.

"watch the milk!" sehun screeched as he dodged the flying object.

"sehun, i'm being serious." jongin whined.

"i am too, jongin. i just bought that yesterday."

"you're not helping." the elder pouted. sehun hated it when he unconsciously acted cute.

"just be yourself."

"what's that?"

"do i have to spell it out for you? i can't remember the last time you had a crush this bad."

"i don't have it bad!" a flustered jongin replied.

sehun side eyed him. "you _showered_ for him."

there was a pause before the elder answered. "touché."

~ ~ ~

taemin's house was average size. you could tell he barely lived there since moving out from the lack of items in his room and clothing in the closet.

"what do you wanna do? we could watch a movie."

"on your bed?" jongin's voice cracked.

"uh... yeah... sure... i'll make some popcorn..."

"get a grip, kim jongin." jongin buried his face in taemin's pillow (which was a bad idea because taemin's scent—vanilla by the way—filled his nostrils).

taemin came back with alcohol and popcorn, and popped in the dvd. 

the two were about halfway into the movie and two cans of beer in when the elder dozed off.

"wake up." jongin shook him.

"what time is it?" taemin searched for his bedside clock in the light provided by the television.

11:59 pm

"you're supposed to kiss someone at midnight." jongin stared at taemin’s lips. "can i kiss you?"

taemin brushed it off. "how much have you had to drink?"

12:00 am

jongin didn't give taemin the joy of a reply; instead, he pressed him into the mattress.

taemin didn't know how to react. jongin was a good kisser. that was clear. he was experienced (also clear).

what was _not_ clear were jongin's feelings. taemin blamed the occasional "i love you's" in between kisses on the alcohol.

"happy new year," the words slipped off jongin's tongue as fireworks shot into the sky.

taemin never brought up the night before when jongin awoke in the afternoon with a hangover.

~ ~ ~

jongin collapsed onto the couch, head landing onto sehun's lap.

"ah, _fuck_ , jongin!" sehun complained. "you made me die."

"what's the score now?"

"i'm losing 10 to 8." he sighed. "give me a minute, hyung." sehun spoke to the laptop.

jongin rolled his eyes.

"alright, you have my attention. what's up?" sehun popped a handful of chips into his mouth.

"i'm starting to think taemin's an idiot."

"dude, i barely know the guy, and _i_ could figure that out. you sure it's not _you_?"

"i don't need your sass, oh sehun."

"ooohhh, breaking out the full names," jongin glared at him. "how long has it been now?"

"i don't know... three months...?" he estimated.

"jesus, when are you two gonna fuck? god knows you need to get laid, so you can stop bothering me."

"i can't even _speak_ around him. what makes you think i'm gonna woo him into my bed?"

"not your bed, _please_ ," sehun groaned. "i don't want to listen to your moans… or taemin's…"

"you never complained about it before." he pointed out.

"yeah, well, things change."

" _oh?_ "

"one, what would _you_ do walking in on your roommate having sex? two, we don't talk about that other time."

"but you _liked_ -" sehun clasped a hand over jongin’s mouth.

"talk about it, and i'll tell taemin about that time you hit on a crossdresser." sehun whispered into his ear.

"in my defense, he made a _really_ good girl!"

"let me talk to kai." a voice came from the computer. sehun passed him the laptop. "hyung wants to talk to you."

jongin took the device from sehun. "hello?"

"hey, kai, it's baekhyun," he rubbed his temples. "you need to be ~real~ with pretty boy."

"who?"

" _pretty boy_ , kai, _taemin_ ," baekhyun clarified. "tell him straight up."

"did you miss the 'i can't even speak around him' bit or...?"

"no, but we're going to fix that."

"how?"

"there's a dancer hyung named yixing i know from china."

"how do you know someone from _china_?"

"he's jongdae's friend. that's not the point."

"what _is_ the point?"

"if you'd let me finish, i'd tell you."

"sorry," jongin muttered.

"here's the plan." baekhyun began.

~ ~ ~

the plan was simple. yixing would create an opportunity for jongin to confess.

"hey, you're taemin, right?" a senior from their dance class held out a water bottle to him.

"hi… ummm… yeah, why?" taemin hesitantly took the offering from him.

"i was wondering if you're free this weekend."

"have we met?" taemin took a sip of the water.

"no," the man responded. "my name’s yixing."

"okay, yixing, i think so. lemme just-"

taemin felt a familiar arm sling over his shoulder. "actually, we have plans this weekend. remember, _tae_?"

"right…" taemin raised an eyebrow at jongin.

"sorry, bye," he waved the man off with a grin on his face.

"are you feeling okay? do you need to see a doctor?" taemin placed his palm on jongin's forehead.

jongin sighed. "god dammit, taemin," he squeezed his shoulders. "do you wanna know what's wrong with me?" taemin tilted his head. "i like you. there, i said it."

jongin blushed harder at the sound of taemin's laughter.

the younger began mentally preparing himself for an early grave when taemin suddenly replied, "why didn't you just say so, you dumbass?"

"wait, what?" jongin blinked.

jongin never imagined that he'd be kissing his childhood best friend, or rather, his childhood best friend would be kissing _him_. (then again, he never imagined he'd _fall_ for said person either.)

taemin retreated, shoving his hands into his pockets and turning his back to the stunned younger. "i'm starving. can we pick up some ramen?"

it took jongin a minute to process everything before he ran up to walk beside taemin.

"does this mean we're dating now?"

taemin chuckled. "are you gonna cry about it?"

"n… no…" his eyes fell to the pavement.

taemin reached for jongin's hand, their fingers locking like they were made for each other. "good because my phone battery's dead. i wouldn't want to miss it."

jongin kicked him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bonus scene that takes place 6 months into their relationship in the summer. enjoy!

"jongin, _stop_." taemin griped as he tried to wriggle out of the younger boy's grasp. "it's too hot."

"but i _like_ hugging you," jongin grinned at the elder boy's reaction to his touch.

"i'm aware." taemin squirmed, lightly slapping his boyfriend's wrist. "sehun's going to be here soon."

"i know." jongin buried his face into the elder's neck, pecking the warm skin. "we can shower together."

"no," taemin began. "last time we did that, you nearly slipped on a bar of soap." he continued, stifling a laugh.

"do we _have_ to go?" jongin whined, arms wrapped tightly around the elder's slim waist.

"why? what do you have in mind?" the younger smirked. "pass me your phone." the elder sighed.

taemin unlocked it, and dialed sehun's number.

"hello, sehun? we're gonna have to reschedule." the phone slipped from taemin's hand as jongin captured his lips.


End file.
